


look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it

by BlackWidowRising



Series: your children shall be kings [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pre-Infinity War, Suicidal Thoughts, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowRising/pseuds/BlackWidowRising
Summary: A look at some of the relationships that shaped some of the characters.





	look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it

Tony knows he’s just a doll. Knows that he’s only trotted out when Howard wants people to think he’s a family man and good father. 

(Tony can’t even refer to the man who raised him as dad.)

And then Jarvis dies and Tony can’t bring himself to care about life anymore. So he drinks and parties his way through life hoping that it will kill him.

(But Jarvis, his father, the man who raised him, is dead. And no one will ever care about him again.)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Steve knows he’s going to die young. He is as certain as this fact as he is that he loves Bucky.

(And God does he wish that neither of those statements is true.)

When he wakes up in a different century he wishes he’d died. Steve throws himself into leading his team and missions.

(But all that matters is Bucky is dead and he is alive.)

Steve hopes that doing something that will kill him will reunite the two of them.

(Bucky is dead and without Bucky Steve can’t bear to live.)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thor had thought Loki dead and it had broken him. When Loki falls he does not speak to Odin for months.

(He cannot call this man father, not after he betrayed his brother.)

Only his mother understood. He mourns his brother. Knows that his path was somewhat of his own fault. If only he had made his friends had been nicer to Loki. If only he had not made so much fun of Loki’s seidr.

(If only…. If only…. Thor thinks that he should have fallen as well.)

Thor remembers the years he denied his brother. He wishes he had loved Loki more, his dark haired trickster brother. Thor wishes he had loved Loki more, if he had, maybe his brother wouldn’t be dead.


End file.
